


Make out with me then shoot me in the chest and walk away

by AngrySheepProject



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate ending to chapter 16, Gon is the king of nerf, Inspired by corns Brohemian Rhapsody, Killua met his maker and he was hot, M/M, Nerf Gun, does this count as a gun kink if it's a nerf gun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySheepProject/pseuds/AngrySheepProject
Summary: What if Gon didn't get distracted by Ikalgo
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Make out with me then shoot me in the chest and walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brohemian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844376) by [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns). 



> Did this for the Discord
> 
> I regret nothing
> 
> so here are 420 words of greatness

Killua was going to die.

He’d lost Alluka across the street, Kurapika was NOT to be messed with, and at this point, he was too worried for his own life to go back after his sister. She’d hollerd out an ‘AVENGE ME!’ as he’d sprinted down the subdivision, but he wasn’t so sure he’d be able to grant that final wish.

A Nerf dart whizzed past his ear, and he couldn’t suppress the yelp or the way he bristled at the disturbed air.

“OH HEAVENS TO BETSY!”

Gon was starting to rub off on him.

His legs were starting to burn as he rounded another street. Hoping to any divine deity out there that he could get out of this in one piece.

The voices and footsteps finally died into the background noise and he took a deep breath at the prospect of making it out of this hellish nightmare alive.

He’d thought he had a chance to survive this terrifying game of a nerf war.

Until a very solid, and fleshy, figure crashed him into the side of a car.

Screw his life and all the decisions leading up to this point.

A hand pinned him to the door as the nozzle of the gun was pressed beneath his chin, and god if that wasn’t one of the hottest movie tropes ever. Along with that thought was a part of him screaming bloody murder because he had nowhere to go that didn’t involve a physical altercation or a nerf dart, maybe both.

The nerf war was a terrible idea.

“Found you, Killua.”

Well, fuck his life entirely.

“Hey, Gon.”

It didn’t help that his heart was trying to go into cardiac arrest behind his ribcage at the fact that this was one of the wildest ways to come face to face with the person who you’ve been texting and sent you a half-naked selfie (that was wild in and of itself.) But dang what an awkward situation.

If anyone had asked him a few minutes ago how this would play out he would have been 50 guesses away from whatever was going on right now.

“Using Ikalgo as a distraction was smart,” Gon hummed. Fingering the trigger as Killua could only watch warily. “Too bad it didn’t work.” Those brown eyes were doing something to him as his cheeks flushed.

The dart hit his jaw with a resounding and final thud as Gon smiled with a power-hungry glint in his brown eyes.

_“You’re my prisoner now.”_

He was screwed.


End file.
